


Hide 'n Seek

by SurprisinglySane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, bad choice, i dont even know, i wanted to make it destiel but i resisted, my friend prompted me, pure fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurprisinglySane/pseuds/SurprisinglySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will play a little game and Dean gets frustrated when Cas is too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide 'n Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've got other fics in progress but I needed a break. Running Backward is almost done and I've got a new one in the works so I'm busy fic wise. Enjoy this poopy mess!

It was silly, he knew it, but to be honest it was a lot of fun too.

It'd been a long time since he'd relaxed enough to do something a thirteen year old was too mature for. To be fair though, it wasn't his idea to begin with which somehow made it that much easier to go along with. Definitely Cas' idea, he just didn't want him to feel silly asking. Honest.

Really.

A little inner monologue ran through Dean's mind as he walked through the bunker quietly. He had already found Sam, who had begrudgingly agreed to playing the children's game, and was currently looking for Castiel. He was surprised it was taking him so long. Castiel wasn't known for his sneakiness outside of serious situations, given the multiple times Dean had to explain the whole boundaries issue.

He stepped into the kitchen and searched everywhere he could imagine the trench coated baby fitting into. Looked in the fridge, all of the larger cupboards, and even the pantry. Nothing.

Dean snuck through the bunker with ease, ignoring the snickering from the moose peanut gallery seated firmly on the couch. He rolled his eyes and quickened his pace.

Dean went through the lab, library, garage, the filing rooms and even their dungeon. That was a blast and a half, roaming around feeling lost in his own home. Who knew Cas would be so good at hide and seek?

Although extremely fun to begin with, after the half hour mark, Dean was growing increasingly agitated. After every new room he'd check a new vein popped in his neck or forehead. This went on for about five minutes before Dean slumped onto his bed and growled.

"All right, this has gotten old really fast." He ran a hand through his hair, tugging lightly in frustration. Suddenly he heard a light rustling of feathers and he turned to see Castiel standing beside him with a sad puppy look.

"I'm sorry, Dean." A deep grumble slipped out and Dean just sighed, a relieved smile on his lips. He stood up and clapped a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Hey, come on Cas, it's okay." He flashed a brighter smile and gve the angel a one shoulder hug, earning a small smile. "I forgive you buddy, I just gotta know one thing though."

Cas looked up and gave him a blank stare.

"Where in the hell were you hiding, Cas?" Castiel tilted his head and gave Dean his signature confused puppy stare.

"Behind the couch."

In another room Sam laughed loudly as he heard his brother angrily yell his name.


End file.
